Perfecto
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta; Se acercó a mí y tragué todo lo que pude tratando de calmar las mariposas agitadas en mi estómago. Sus labios tiernos se posaron sobre los míos y sentí su mano apoyarse en mi mejilla. Nate/Jenny.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cecily Von Ziegesar y The CW. La situación a mi amiga nadiAlejandra, que fue la de la idea.

**Summary:** Se acercó a mí y tragué todo lo que pude tratando de calmar las mariposas agitadas en mi estómago. Sus labios tiernos se posaron sobre los míos y sentí su mano apoyarse en mi mejilla. Nate/Jenny.

**Nota:** Para Nadia. Aquí lo tienes espero que se acerque un poco a lo que querías. ¡Te amo!

* * *

**Perfecto**

Podría decir que esto es un chisme si en verdad me hubiese enterado de que sucedió, pero los hechos a continuación, no son más que algo que nunca sucedió, y si pasó, no se enteraron por mí.

Nate Archibald tuvo una de esas típicas peleas con Serena Van der Woodsen, pero eso ya no tiene nada de raro, cuando digo algo como esto, sé que he perdido todo lo que solía ser Gossip Girl. Lo extraño fue captar a N llegando a Brooklyn a la casa de los Humphrey, ¿qué hacía el chico del Upper East Side tan lejos de casa? Los dejaré para que ustedes mismos hagan sus apuestas. Los rumores dicen que Dan no estaba en casa.

You know you love me,

xoxo, Gossip Girl.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté al tiempo que abría la gran puerta de madera. Lo miré y me quedé atónita, había pasado tanto desde que no lo veía que me parecía que su cuerpo no era más que una fotografía desgastada. Pero era real, y estaba ahí, en mi casa.

—Nate —dijo con un tono amable e irónico.

—SÍ, ya lo noté —dije sintiendo que el color llegaba a mis mejillas —. ¿Quieres pasar? —pregunté abriendo más la puerta.

— ¿Está Dan? —preguntó con un pie ya adentro de la casa, como si en realidad no le importara la respuesta.

—No —, mordí mi labio inferior y mientras estaba de espalda, arreglé mi cabello.

—Ya veo, pero estás tú… ¿sola?

—Sola —recalqué.

— ¿Ibas a hacer algo? Me refiero, no interrumpo tus planes de sábado ni nada ¿o sí?

—Si estoy sola en mi casa, en Brooklyn… es que no tenía planes.

— ¿Tienes alguno ahora?

—Eso depende, ¿tú tienes algún plan?

—Sí, me encantaría que de repente ambos tuviésemos un plan.

Se acercó a mí y tragué todo lo que pude tratando de calmar las mariposas agitadas en mi estómago. Sus labios tiernos se posaron sobre los míos y sentí su mano apoyarse en mi mejilla, el gesto más tierno que podía esperar de su parte. No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, me sentía atrapada en un sueño del que no quería salir. Palpé su cuerpo con mi mano, asegurándome de que era real.

Su mano en mi mejilla, descendió y quitó uno de los tirantes de mi camisa. Sentí un hormigueo por toda la piel que él iba descubriendo. Respiré por la nariz para no interrumpir el beso que calificaba de perfecto en ese momento.

Su otra mano se apoyó en mi cintura y fue subiendo arrastrando la tela con ella. Suponía que yo debía comenzar a hacer algo parecido con su cuerpo, pero el roce de sus manos suaves me impedía pensar con claridad.

Se separó de mis labios y abrí los ojos decidida a afrontar que lo había imaginado todo, pero sus ojos verdes me miraban y su nariz rozaba la mía.

—Jenny —susurró y sus manos subieron por completo mi camisa. Subí los brazos para dejar la tela caer al suelo. Me miró y se relamió el labio superior. Se quitó él mismo la camisa, tomó mis manos y las guió a su pecho, haciéndome explorar y disfrutar sus abdominales marcados y sus brazos fuertes.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y él aprovechó para comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón. Lo dejó caer ligeramente y luego alzó sus pies para dejarlo a un lado. Desabrochó el mío también y con sus dos manos firmes lo bajó. Alcé también los pies y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus manos sujetarme. Mi cara pegada a su pecho y sus manos dejando olas de calor por mis piernas y vientre.

Me colocó tiernamente sobre mi cama y abrió mi sostén con delicadeza, ¿podía el momento ser más perfecto? Sus manos sujetaron mis senos, apretándolos para luego usar su boca en ellos. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el placer. Sentí que bajaba mi ropa interior y que el aire entraba en mi intimidad, para luego recibirlo a él, tras acariciar esa área con sus dedos traviesos.

Respiré profundo al sentir sólo el inicio de su miembro.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó dulcemente. Asentí guiada por el momento, dudaba que estuviera lista, pero quería tanto que ocurriera que eso no me importaba suficiente. De pronto, lo sentí entrar completamente en mí, empezó con embestidas suaves procurando no hacerme daño. Apreté mi mandíbula ante el dolor placentero. ¿Era esto a lo que llamaban un orgasmo? No estaba segura de cómo se sentía, sólo era consciente de que el momento era perfecto y sería el calificativo que siempre acompañaría a "mi primera vez".

Enrosqué instintivamente mis piernas en sus caderas y sentí sus labios besarme de nuevo. Luego se separó un poco y susurró sobre ellos que abriera los ojos, lo hice y contemplé su cara extasiada. No sabía cómo describirla, sólo que no quería volver a perderme de verla, por lo que mantuve mis ojos abiertos al momento. Sentí su eyaculación llenarme y miré su cara tornarse más confusa de leer, pero disfrutaba tanto de mirarlo que podría hacerlo siempre. Lo atraje hacia mí por su cabello sudado al igual que nuestros cuerpos. Besé sus labios de nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Supuse que a él también le gustaba ver el efecto que causaba en mí.

* * *

Dejen reviews, espero les haya gustado :3

**Robin Wolfe**


End file.
